Sienna Lauren
Sienna Lauren Snow is the sole Cardinal X, a SnowDancer soldier and mate to Hawke Snow. She defected from the PsyNet with her family at 16 and found solace with the changeling pack. 'Biography' Sienna was silent at age nine. Most Psy graduate the Protocol at sixteen. When she was fifteen, Sienna managed to escape Ming's detection during training in one of Ming's installments. Her brief was to lay charges and escape undetected. The rehabilitation order came a few months later, signed by Ming. She has become too dangerous. Life in Silence Books Slave to Sensation When she was 16 years old, she and her family were slated for complete rehabilitation. In an attempt to save their young ones, Toby and Marlee, her uncles Judd and Walker along with Sienna decided to defect and sought sanctuary with the SnowDancers. Her conditioning started to fail immediately after defection. Visions of Heat Sienna is described as Hawke's shortfuse. The two have a stormy relationship from day one. The den's reigning champ of trouble, Sienna has made it her life's goal to get on Hawke's nerves. Together with her best friend, Evie, she has pulled some of the most impressive pranks in the den. Hawke threw her into a training program designed to turn her from 'tame housecat' to wolf under Indigo. Caressed by Ice Mine to Possess Hostage to Pleasure Branded by Fire She was given rank as a novice soldier Blaze of Memory Bonds of Justice Play of Passion Kiss of Snow go here. Tangle of Need Heart of Obsidian Shield of Winter Shards of Hope Allegiance of Honor Physical Appearance Sienna is described as being small, but curvy with cream skin and red ruby hair. Like all Cardinal level Psy, her eyes look like stars on a midnight background. She regularly wears contacts to disguise her Cardinal Eyes. Personality and Traits She can be stubborn, has a short fuse (when it comes to Hawke), and is deeply afraid of her powers. Haven broken Silence at a critical age, she if first overwhelmed with the changelings. Abilities and Skills Sienna is a cardinal X Psy, the only X to survive into adulthood and the only cardinal X ever born according to Psynet records. Her power is called Cold Fire or X fire. She can burn things, bodies into ash within microseconds. If Sienna ever truly lost control of her power it is entirely possible, according to Ming LeBon, that the continent she was on would cease to exist. She is also a powerful telepath. Through a psychic construct known as the valve, she is able to channel her excess energy into the SnowDancer network, feeding extra strength and stamina into the pack and Laurens. Family Kristine Lauren (mother - deceased), Toby Lauren (brother), Walker Lauren (uncle), Judd Lauren (uncle), Marlee Lauren (cousin) Relationships ''The Laurens '' *Kristine - Sienna's mother was a cardinal telepath with a secondary telekinetic ability. The sister of Walker and Judd She refused to sign away her rights as Sienna's mother after Ming took her daughter away. Kristine went mad and committed suicide to escape the voices. *Toby - Sienna's brother, also a cardinal telepath and a low gradient empath. He has the same red hair as his sister. *Judd - Walker and Kristine's youngest sibling, Sienna's uncle. Judd is a former Arrow, a Tk Cell. He is a high gradient telekinetic with a sub designation Cell - Judd has the ability to 'move' things at a cellular level, he is also capable of teleportation. Judd is mated to Brenna Kincaid. *Walker - The eldest of the three siblings, Walker is the patriach of the laurens. He is a high gradient telepath, a teacher in the Psynet before their defection, and has an affinity with children. Among the SnowDancers, he is the 'Head Wrangler' for 10-13 year olds. He has a daughter Marlee and the mate of SnowDancer's healer Lara. *Marlee - Sienna's cousin, daughter of Walker. Joined the choir with Ben. SnowDancers *Hawke - As of Kiss of Snow, the wolf alpha is Sienna's mate. *Indigo - Taken under her tutelage, Indigo became Sienna's mentor, trainer and confidant. *Evie - Indigo's younger sister and Sienna's best friend, partner in crime. *Tai - One of her friends, Judd's protégé. Dates Evie. *Riley - Hawke's right hand, has taken her under his wing, warned off Hawke while Sienna was still ' not ready'. As of Tangle of Need, Riley acts as Sienna's alpha. *Drew - Riley and Brenna's brother. Indigo's mate. Like Riley, has taken Sienna under his protection. Charmed her with sweet confections. *Brenna - Technically her aunt, while not much interaction were shown in the book, Brenna gifts Sienna personal items like a fluffy towel, and Brenna goes as far as ensure that Hawke was courting Sienna right. DarkRiver *Sascha Duncan - The E-Psy offered Sienna a room in the aerie due to Sienna's erratic control over the X Fire. Sienna needed to get away from Hawke, just being anywhere near his vicinity was threatening her shields. *Lucas Hunter - Sienna trusts the DarkRiver alpha, he treats her like he would any young member of his pack. *Kit - Speculated as Sienna's would be boyfriend for a while. Future alpha. *Nicki - One of Sienna's friends who took her shopping. Trivia Quotes References Category:Characters Category:SnowDancer Category:Psy